One More Potter Xover
by regertz
Summary: Buffy and Harry Potter have an encounter...If you love dear Harry and co as I do...Boiled or roasted with lemon...Read on...Else flee whilst you can...


Search: The Web Angelfire

Report Abuse « Previous | Top 100 | Next »

share: .us | digg | reddit | furl | facebook

Site Sponsors

"One More Potter Xover..."

R for violence...

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary: Buffy and Harry Potter have an encounter...If you love dear Harry and co as I do...Boiled or roasted with lemon...Read on...

Else, maybe you oughta head for one of my light comedies... "Fractured" or "How to Murder Your (Immortal) Wife" are nice and fun...Or something a little stranger like "Master" or "Foot that Wouldn't Die" or "Two Weeks at Saddy's" (with the Hussein boys)?...Or hows about a nice, sweet Buffy (or BR)-Will romance?... "Romance Palace" or "Sunnydalopolis"...

Or if you want some tragedy... "Demon's Due" or "Sunrise" maybe?...No?...

Well, I warned ya...Scroll on down...

Play theme

The dead bodies of Hogwarthians littered the field...Children, at least in appearance, for the most part, frozen in ghastly positions of death...Some clustered together as if to shield each other...

Triumphant Slayers streamed on over the field, staking the fallen and driving the pathetic remnants back...Soon only a handful of teachers and pupils making a last stand, their spells useless against the Slayers' protections, their magically enhanced strength not nearly enough to hold out...

"Make way for the Captain-General!..." a cry rang out across the field...As Buffy Summers, Captain-General of the United Slayer army strode forth in the center of a large group...Willow and Giles at her side, she surveyed the blood-soaked battlefield, aides and Slayer soldiers constantly moving to and from her...Finally, she halted...The core group around her pausing as well...Pointing to the last battered structure where the remnants of the Hogwarthians were being rounded up and slaughtered...No quarter being granted now..."Slayers!..." she cried out... "Take that last position and another triumph over Demonity is won!...Finish them!.."

Yeah!...A chorus of Slayers, raising stakes, rang out...Officers quickly formed a line for a final charge...

"Ummn...My dear..." Giles nudged her... "The survivors are mostly innocent children...You did promise...Once the outcome was certain..." Yeah, fine...she waved a hand...If they surrender...And if none are demon-collaborators...she gave her Watcher a grim look...

"Bring Professor Dumbledore forth, please!..." Giles called to a group of Slayers... "If he's still alive?...He may be able to persuade them to surrender..." They nodded and headed back through the carnage...

Willow eyeing him as he returned...Giles?...We slaughter magic student kids now?...her nervous look saying...He raised a quick hand...Not now, Willow...his look saying...Indicating the grim Captain-General, currently engaged in viewing the field...And the last pitiful position held by the 'enemy'...

The group dispatched by Giles returned, dragging along a battered, elderly man...But whose countenance still bore the look of a distinguished scholar...

"Professor..." Buffy nodded coldly... "I want to give your students and friends over there a last chance to surrender...If none of them were involved in this little incident..."

Really?...Dumbledore stared back, pulling himself into a rather dignified posture in spite of his wounds and generally shattered condition... "... 'Little incident' is quite correct, murderess..." he replied coolly... "My students and staff did nothing to merit this attack...I..."

"They're allied with demons!..." Buffy raged...Face reddening... "And there's no place in this world anymore for demons or those who side with them!..."

"My people...My beloved...Have died to purge this menace!..." she shook a stake...The famed Mr. Pointy...In the old man's startled face... "And no one will be allowed to let them return to Earth!...Protect them or conceal them!...And if there are any demons over there!...If your surviving people there are helping them!...Associated with them in any way!...The only mercy I'll grant them is a quick death!... "

Dumbledore, shaken, looked at Giles who avoided his gaze..Then back to Buffy... "And you expect me to tell those children to surrender to you, trust in your mercy, you insane butcher?..." he glared at her raging face... "If I speak to them at all, it will be to tell them to fight you to the death, rather than trust you, you monster!..." he suddenly struggled against his bonds, trying to work an escape spell...Useless...She grabbed him and he spat in her face...

"Take him away!..." she screamed at the Slayer guard holding him... "You see, Giles?...See what offering mercy to these...Demon-loving scum gets us?..."

Well...Giles began...Watching the Professor being dragged off...

"Form ranks!...Launch the assault!..." the Captain-General issued her grim orders...

From the last stand of the Hogwarthians, a single figure now emerged...A bespectacled one...Of modest height...Staggering a bit as he came out into the open...

"There!..." Buffy screamed, pointing... "There is our enemy...The demon summoner!...Kill him!...The bastard!..."

"All I did was summon a demon!...For my final exams!..." Harry Potter screamed back... "A non-violent, friendly..."

"There are no good demons, bastard!..." Buffy yelled... "You and your fellow human-betrayers are finished, magician!...For good!...Surrender or die!..."

"You crazy, murderous..." Harry shook his head...His glasses askew...He looked in horror to see the corpse of a dead Ginny pulled violently from the rubble by a couple of looting...er materials collecting Slayers... "You Bitch!..." he screamed...Tensing and waving his wand to strengthen himself...Hurling a last useless bolt at the Slayer Captain-General to hold her back an instant, he charged with the last of all his comrades' power, plus the desperate strength of despair...On Buffy in a moment, he managed to bring her down...And found himself stabbed from behind...Arggh...He groaned, crumpling to the ground...

Buffy rose, struggling to catch breath... "Thanks..." she gasped...

"Demon-collaborating scum!..." Dawn dutifully noted...Grunting as she pulled the sword from young Harry's lifeless trunk...

"They were only kids, mostly Buf..." Willow sighed...Looking across the field of corpses...

"They were demon-summoners, collaborators!...They knew what they were doing!...And they deserved to die!..."

"Are you suggesting I abandon my crusade?...The cause my beloved William died for after casting his loathsome counterpart back into Hell?...Which will end only when every demon...And every being connected with or making use of demons, including that worthless sob of a bloody stupid vamp in LA and his partners are dead!"

Do I have to doubt you, now...Wiccan?...she eyed Willow coldly...

Ummn...Hey-heh...Uh, no...Not at all, Buf... Ummn... "Death to demons!...And all their hell-spawned allies!..." Willow pronounced loudly...

"That's more like it..." Buffy narrowly glared...And headed off...Leaving a shaken Willow with Giles...

"Giles..." Willow hissed... "What are we gonna do?..." He stared...Well...

"This was your bright idea..." she noted...Carefully watching Buffy as the Captain-General oversaw the launch of the final assault...A rather pathetic defense quickly crumbling to the horde of charging Slayers... "Having me cast a spell to make Buffy's natural demon aversion stronger to keep her away from Spike or William if he somehow ever came back in either form...And all it did was make her fanatically devoted to his memory...Determined to purge the demon blight from Earth in all forms to avenge his death..."

And now, wearing the last pendant taken from D'Hoffryn himself when we obliterated him and his troupe of vengeance demons, I can't reverse the spell...No magics will work on her...Willow fumed...

"All right..." he shrugged...Looking out over the field where part of the Slayer army was triumphantly dragging the dead to a growing pyre while the rest pillaged...Or encircled and with raised stakes, cheered their beaming Captain-General...Holding young Potter's severed, still-bespectacled head up in triumph...

Play Victory of the Slayers theme

"So it wasn't my brightest idea..."

Hmmphf...A Potter-loving fan sneers... "Hey, you &#%!...It's HOGWART, not HOGWARTH...AND...!" A stake through the eye cuts off his learned discourse...

"Yeah!...Captain-General Summers raises fist in triumph... "Got 'im...Not bad at this distance..." she beams...

Willow stares...Buffy?...Why did you...?

"Say Willow?...What kinda demon is a pedant, anyway?..." she eyes her friend...

"Buffy...I said he was a pedant, I didn't say a pedant was a demon!..."

Oh...Buffy looks... "That's a shame...Sure sounded like a demon name..."

Lord, Willow rolls her eyes...She wasn't all that bright to begin with...And now with this spell...


End file.
